Big Brother: Mario Edition (Also Cancelled :( )
by hyperskye12
Summary: Big Brother And Mario Crossover. Based off of the other Big Brother Mario fanfics. Cancelled. From now on I will try to prevent myself from cancelling anything.
1. Introductions

**Based off of Shibuya Nobody's Mario Big Brother fanfics**

A Toad with purple spots appears. "Hello," he says. "I am Host T. and this is Mario Big Brother!

Let's go over the rules. Each week, The houseguests will compete for Head Of Household. The HOH will nominate two houseguests for eviction. Then, there is a Power Of Veto competition. Whoever wins the POV can use it to replace one of the nominees with a new houseguest chosen by the HOH. The POV doesn't have to use the Power, though. In that case, the nominees remain the same. Then comes the live eviction. Each houseguest, minus the HOH and the nominees, vote for one of the nominees to be evicted from the Big Brother House. The evicted houseguest has only a few minutes to get their things and leave the house. This continues until there is one houseguest remaining. He or she is the winner of the game.

So, let's meet our contestants!"

A girl wearing red is playing tennis. She then notices a key to the Big Brother House on the bench with her water. She repeatedly screams while jumping up and down, causing her yellow visor to fall off of her head.

"Hi! My name is Barb and I love tennis! I play every day for hours! I hope my athletic prowess will help me win this game!"

A Red Spike Top is fighting in the Glitz Pit when he recieves news of him getting a key to the Big Brother House. He quickly forfiets the match and runs to the key. His excitement causes him to break into a dance fever.

"I'm Spiky Joe and I'm a fighter in the Glitz Pit! I've always wanted to take a break from fighting, so I hope I stay on the show for a long time!"

A Toad has also recieved a key, along with a blooper that is extremely tanned, an orange luma, and a Koopa still in its eggshell.

"I'm Muss T.. I don't really have much to say...eh, who cares? I just hope I'll do well!"

"I'm Blooey. I'm tanned because oF LUIGI! I STILL HATE YOU! YOU BURNT ME TO A CRISP!"

"Hi! I'm the Co-star Luma! I am just looking for fun and friends!"

"I'm Jr. Troopa, ya know? The guy with the wings and all that jazz? Yeah, that's me. These other chumps are going DOWN!"

A headlamp-wearing Toad, a Puni, a Grayish-Black Shy Guy, a Mailcarrying Paratroopa, A Goomba with a blue hat, And Yoshi recieve the other keys.

"I'm the fearless Captain Toad! Do I need to say more?"

"I'm Punio... I just hope I have fun..."

_"I'm Anti Guy, Don't Ya Know? I'm Gonna Be The Star Of This Show!"_

"I'm Parakarry, your local mailcarrier!"

"I'm Goombario, Mario's BIGGEST FAN! I've even been on an adventure with him!"

"I'm Yoshi, Mario's best bud! I can't wait to get far!"

"I'm sure you can't wait to see the contestants, so let's bring them out!" Announced Host T.

All 12 houseguests walk into view.

"You will all go in three at a time," Said Host T. "The first group is Yoshi, Goombario, and Punio."

The trio walked in and immediately Punio said, "Let's find the beds!" The other two agreed and they came across a Super Mario World-Themed room, complete with music. They took the three beds there, and started to chat.

"Jr. Troopa, Co-Star Luma, and Barb may enter."

They entered and got a BeanBean Kingdom-Themed Room. "We're gonna be eating these beans, huh?" Joked Barb.

"Muss T., Blooey, and Spiky Joe may enter."

The three found a generic room, but when Spiky Joe sat on one of the beds, he was in for a surprise. "These are the softest beds ever!"

"Parakarry, Anti Guy, and Captain Toad may enter."

They got a gamer paradise, complete with a R.O.B.! "We are so lucky!" Shouted Parakarry!

After everyone was settled, the icebreakers began.

"I'm Muss T., and I don't really have any job." Said the Toad.

"Well, that's unfortunate." Said a compassionate Barb.

"I'm Barb, and I'm a tennis player." She said.

This went around, and soon everyone knew each other.

Parakarry was a mailcarrier, Muss T. was unemployed, Barb was a Tennis player, Jr. Troopa was the leader of a neighborhood gang, Anti Guy was a guard,


	2. The First Head Of Household

**Whoops! I uploaded last chapter while it was incomplete, so.. whoops...**

**anyways, Here are the houseguest's jobs:**

**Muss T.:Unemployed**

**Parakarry:Mailman**

**Barb:Professional Tennis Player**

**Jr. Troopa:Leader of Neighborhood Gang**

**Anti Guy:Guard of Valauble Treasures**

**Co-Star Luma:Helper**

**Spiky Joe:Glitz Pit Fighter**

**Captain Toad:Captain of Toad Brigade**

**Blooey:Unemployed**

**Goombario:Partner**

**Yoshi:Mario's Friend**

**Punio:Unemployed**

DAY 2

Jr. Troopa woke up early. As he went downstairs, he decided he should make some breakfast. He got some eggs and started making an omelet.

_Jr. Troopa: I've watched this show for so long, I know that winning HOH is important, so I made myself a good breakfast. I just hope the competition is something I'm good at..._

Some time later, Punio woke up, deciding that he shoud take a swim. As he headed downstairs, he noticed Blooey hosting a barbecue. Getting an idea, the Puni went up to him. "Come to my room after the HOH competition. We need to talk." The tanned Blooper obliged.

Captain Toad was playing Tennis with Barb. He hit the ball and got a point. "Finally! After the last two sets ended Barb-Game, Captain Toad-Love, I get a point! HEYEYEYEYAAAAAAAAHH!"

Co-Star Luma was chatting with Spiky Joe. "So...want me to tell you about the Starship Mario?" She asked the Spike-Top."Sure!" He replied. "It's great! It looks like Mario's face..."

DAY 3

HOH COMPETITION

Barb woke up and started playing tennis on the wall outside. Her playing was so loud the other houseguests woke up. "Would you kindly KEEP IT DOWN!?" Yelled a ticked-off Goombario.

Later that day, an announcement was made. "Houseguests,please come to the backyard. The Head of Household competition will begin shortly."

_Jr. Troopa: So my power breakfast yesterday was a waste of eggs... DANG IT!_

The backyard had a conveyor belt that hadn't been there earlier."Houseguests," Announced Host T., "You will get on the conveyor and run on it. If you fall off, you are out. The last houseguest standing wins the first HOH of the season. Oh, right. You can't fly, because that would be cheating." Everyone got on the conveyor belt. "Ready...Set...GO!"

Elapsed time:0:00:30

The conveyor started, and everyone found it easy to keep pace.

Elapsed time:0:05:01

Now the conveyor started moving faster. Punio couldn't catch up and fell off.

Elapsed time:0:25:57

Without warning, banana peels fell onto the track. "What the-" Started Barb, before she fell on one and got out. Captain Toad turned to look at her, but didn't see a banana peel coming at him. He slipped on it and fell off, too.

_ : I think I have a crush on Barb... She's so cute, and athletic..._

Elapsed time:1:01:29

At this point, everyone was getting tired. Jr. Troopa passed out, along with Yoshi, Blooey, and Muss T.

Elapsed time:1:30:00

Now the conveyor turned into ice. "What the-" Began Co-Star Luma, but she lost her balance, as well as Parakarry and Spiky Joe.

Elapsed Time:1:31:59

Goombario and Anti Guy were running out of steam. "Anti Guy," Gasped Goombario, "If you let me win, I won't nominate you!" _"Well, Ok, I'll stay out of the fray."_ Sang Anti Guy, as he dropped off the conveyor. "Goombario has won the first head of household!" Announced Host T. as the conveyor stopped.

_Goombario:Anti Guy is THAT gullible? Heh... Too bad for him!_

DAY 4

"Who wants to see my HOH room?" Announced Goombario. Everyone followed him, except for Punio and Blooey, who were still talking.

"An alliance?Right now!?" Asked a startled Blooey. "Yes, right now. We'll call it Making Space since we're making more space by evicting people." Said Punio. "Ok..." They then joined the others.

Goombario's HOH room was so majestic, it was fit for a king. There were purple drapings everywhere, a banner with himself on it, everything! There was a letter for him, too. "Dear Goombario," he read. "We're so happy you won Head of Household! Everything here is just fine, so don't worry! From, Goombaria, Goompapa, Goomama, Goompa, and Gooma."

DAY 5

NOMINATION DAY

Goombario already who to nominate. He put in the keys, save two, and headed to announce that the nomination ceremony would begin shortly.

"One of my duties as Head of Household is to nominate two houseguests for eviction," He said. "When I pull the first key, I will announce the safe houseguest's name. He or she pulls the next key, and so on until there are two houseguests without a key. They are the nominees. The first key goes to..." He said as he pulled the first key. "Captain Toad."

"Thanks!" He said. "The next key goes to...Parakarry."

"Thank you. Spiky Joe is safe."

"YAY! Yoshi is safe."

"Yoooshi! Muss T. is safe."

"Ok... er... Punio is safe."

"Ok. Thanks. Blooey is safe."

"Whew... Co-Star Luma is safe."

Anti Guy was confident he was safe. Barb didn't know what she had done. Jr. Troopa doubted he would be nominated.

"The last key goes to...

...

...

...

Jr. Troopa."

Barb and Anti Guy were shocked. "Barb, Anti Guy, I have nominated you two for eviction. Barb, you are too noisy. Anti Guy, you are way too gullible. This ceremony is adjourned."

**Who will win the Power Of Veto? Who will go home? Find out next time!**

**Please review! Tell me which character you like best ans=d whoever gets the most votes will be the MVP! Bye!**

**-Hyper**


	3. A Shocking Expulsion

So, since I recieved 0 votes for MVP, I just used random.

Plus, I forgot the alliance's name, so I'll call it the alliance.

DAY 6

VETO COMPETITION

Captain Toad decided to make a move. As he and Barb sat in the kitchen, he kissed her.

"Um, this isn't where I would like to be KISSED BY A STUPID HEALDAMP-WEARING TOAD! WHY NOT THE SPA!?" She yelled at the captain. "Y-y-y-you called me... stupid?" He asked, fighting back tears. "YES, I DID, NOW GO AWAY BEFORE I THROW THIS BOWL OF GUACAMOLE ON YOU!" "You know what? YOU KNOW WHAT!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE SOOOOO PRETTY! AND, OH MY, SWEET LITTLE BARB WON'T GIVE A PIECE OF NOODLES ABOUT MY FEELINGS! IF I OPENED UP A DICTIONARY AND FOUND THE DEFINITION OF COLD, THERE WOULD BE A PICTURE OF YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Everyone stood there with their jaws dropped open.

Surprisingly, the Captain wasn't expelled. Blooey went to the Diary Room to get his anger over it off his chest.(Or, at least, if he had a real chest.)

There he saw a note. "Um... that's new..." Said the burnt Blooper. Heopened it, and read:

Blooey,

You are this week's MVP. You can choose a houseguest to become the third nominee.

From,

The Big Brother Crew.

Blooey already knew who was going to be nominee #3. He made his decision, and not that long after, Host T. asked for everyone to go to the living room. "Houseguests," He said, "One of you was this week's MVP. He or She chose a third nominee. The new ominee is..."

Captain Toad's Picture was on the TV screen. Sighing, the Captain sat in a third nominee chair. "Right! We are having the Power Of Veto competition now," Said Goombario. "The three nominees, myself, and two randomly picked houseguests will compete. The two people are..." He said as the TV screen started randomizing the pictures of the houseguests. "Muss T. and Co-Star Luma!" He said when the pictures stopped. "There is a special guest hosting. His name is Luigi!" "LUIGI!?" Yelled Blooey. "I'LL KILL HIM! WHERE IS HE!?" "Calm down," Said Parakarry. However, this just made Blooey's rage grow bigger. "CALM DOWN!? HOW ABOUT YOU CALM DOWN!? I KNOW! I'LL JUST HAVE TO KILL YOOU...WoN'T i? aNy LaSt WoRdS, mY vIcTiM?" He ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife, attempting to stab Parakarry. But the Mailcarrier's shell saved his life. "Blooey, please come to the Diary Room." Host T.'s voice said. "nO! i WiLl KiLl EvErYoNe In ThIs HoUsE! iNcLuDiNg YoU!" "You've left me no choice." Just then, the Toad Police entered the house, tazed Blooey, and arrested him. After they left, Host T. came into the house. "Houseguests, as you know, if anyone breaks the rules repeatedly, or does any sort of crime while in the house, he or she will be expelled. Blooey, of course, just got expelled. However, the eviction isn't cancelled. Please go out to the backyard to begin the veto challenge." He said very calmly.

Nobody noticed Blooey's picture on the Memory Wall fading to black and white.

**So, I'll leave you on a cliffhanger. Blooey has been expelled, Barb doesn't care about Captain Toad, the Captain became the third nominee,e.t.c. Next time, the Veto challenge and Eviction will be in the same chapter. Until then, bye!**

** -Hyper**


	4. The veto and eviction (LAZINESS WARNING)

_Last time on Big Brother: Mario Edition..._

_Toad's confession to Barb ended with disastrous results._

_"IF I OPENED A DICTIONARY TO THE DEFINITION OF COLD, I WOULD SEE A PICTURE OF YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"_

_Blooey was expelled after an attempted murder on Parakarry._

_And the Veto Competition is about to start. Who will go home? Find out tonight on Big Brother:Mario Edition._

Places

?-1st

?-2nd

?-3rd

?-4th

?-5th

?-6th

?-7th

?-8th

?-9th

?-10th

?-11th

Blooey-12th

As the six houseguests went into the backyard, they were met with a pool of water infested with Cheep Chomps. They all were famished, and ready to tear away at their flesh. (Or, whatever food they had with them. That's what their term of "Flesh"

meant.) There was also a log in the middle of the water. Just then, a green-clad plumber walked in. "Hello there!" said Luigi. "Are you ready to sink or swim? Well, you'd better be, because it's time to play Rolling Logs! You will all go on the log, which will start to roll. If you fall off, you're out... and you won't like what'll happen next. The last one standing wins." Everyone stepped on the log. "Are you ready? Get set... GORILLA! Just Kidding. GOATEE! OK, I'm serious this time. GO!" The log started spinning.

Everyone was doing well until Co-Star tripped on a nick in the log. She fell on her face, and Goombario, distracted by his wondering of whether or not the poor Luma was hurt, tripped as well. They both fell into the water, where they were gobbled up and spat out by the Cheep Chomps. Then Barb and Anti shared the same fate. Soon, Muss T. was out of breath and gave up, jumping into the water. An elated Captain Toad cheered.

VETO CEREMONY

Captain Toad decided to use the veto on...

...

...

...

...

...

"I'll use it on myself." Goombario then replaced him with Yoshi.

DAY 7

LIVE EVICTION

Everyone voted.

"Barb... with a vote of 9-2, you are evicted." As Barb left, her picture faded to black, like Blooey's had.

**Sorry about the lazy ending. I just felt really...well...lazy.**


End file.
